Beauties
by Israel Cobrin
Summary: Okay, so this is my first story and it's a spinoff of the Uglies series following Extras, it's about 2 or 3 years after the Extras have left for space and now everything has changed and natural pretty Ksenia Allisander finds herself in the middle of yet another rebbelion all because a liitle gray birdie told her to. Please Enjoy and review(: Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

: One:

Ksenia admired herself in her bedrooms mirror, ecstatic about the authentic rebel wear the hole in the wall had spit out. She loved the natural pretty perks. "Vix.", she called, turning on her wall screen. "Yes, Ksenia?" the smart home replied almost immediately.

"What's the time?"

"10:14.", it replied, the numbers flashing across her eyescreens as well as the wall's.

"Perfect.", she said without looking from the wallscreen, scrolling through updates and weird news.

"What bathing soap scent would you like?"

Ksenia's hand paused midair. "Blood orange." she said smiling, looking back at the wallscreen.

A list of invites had popped up on the screen along with a trail of invites, tacked with an urgency stamp. She was up to her neck in pings from angry friends, due to the fact that'd she missed, rather than skipped, all of last week's biggest parties due to her recent surge. She didn't care, because soon they wouldn't care about the fact that'd she'd missed, they'd be too busy registering for the newest operation, once they'd seen what'd it'd done to her.

Stepping into the shower she thought of the first of pretty history: Lorenzo Delarose, the first natural born pretty, Niqui Kimm, the first special, David, the first popular ugly, Shay, the first special, special, Aya Fuse, the first one to kick an original story about the Extras, Tally Youngblood, the first one self-cured of the brain lesions, the first person ordered to run away to the smoke, the first person to bring down the smoke, the first pretty to run away from new pretty town, the first to unknowingly run into savage territory. She was first in a lot of things, not to mention that she was number one on the feeds these days.

Ksenia smiled as she thought to herself, she would have a few first of her own. :Ksenia Allisander, the first natural born pretty to get body mods, the first to test out the new pretty committee's President's latest body mods, the first out of all of the uglies, pretties and natural pretties to be presented the gift of Immortality.


	2. Chapter 2

: Two:

The room beeped with another Ping as an urgency light flashing along with the notification link flooded Ksenia's eyescreens. It was from the pretty committee's President.

Ksenia sat on the edge of her bed, combing her fingers through her wet hair.

"Open." She said, tossing her hair of her shoulder.

: DISCLAIMER:

The message enclosed is meant for Ksenia Allisander, if you are not Kesnia Allisander, please disregard this message immediately.

: Reminder:

Ksenia, you are to attend the next scheduled meeting, set up by the head of the pretty committee board, in regards to your latest surgery and the _special_ modifications that have been set in order, to oversee that you have readjusted and have progressed as scheduled. You will continue to attend these scheduled meetings until further notice.

The message ended with the Genesis insignia, along with the double infinity sign.

Genesis, the new government head project, was put in charge of the new and improved pretty operation, overseeing each and every modification from the new and frozen hair follicles being attached to the scalp all the way to the smoothing of the skin, on the legs and feet. The President, Dr. Genesis was put in charge of the operation shortly after the Extras had left for orbit. The presidential board thought that it had looked bad to keep the previous head of the pretty committee that had ruined the rep of the operation, causing Uglies to rebel against it, sort of new beginnings, but for forever.

"Vix?" Ksenia called, braiding her hair to dry.

"Yes, Ksenia?" The house replied.

"Remind me of the pretty committee board meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, Ksenia. Your clothes are ready in the closet for you, and the elevator is due to arrive in 10 minutes." Ksenia smiled, Vix was so efficient, the last homing program she'd had wasn't as advanced.

"Thank you, Vix." She said, getting up and entering her spacious closet.

Being a natural not only meant immediate popularity, but also lots and lots of credit, which in turn bought a lot of clothes. Mirrors lined the walls, and cast Ksenia's pretty reflection back at her. Everywhere she looked, there was a mirror placated into the walls of the closet, following her, watching her. She looked at the closest wall of mirrors, looking for a flaw where she moved fast and the reflection slow. She moved, her reflection moved, she smiled her reflection smiled, and when she blinked so did the reflection.

Brushing it off she found the rebel wear and tugged it on, the corset hugging her torso just the way she'd ordered it and the black leather leggings fitting perfectly snug just below her waist, hugging her almost like a second layer of skin. Covering the leggings with a trench skirt, she tugged on a pair of black plain shoes and an oversized gray knitted sweater and left the closet.

"Goodnight, Vix." She said as the elevator dinged.

'Goodnight, Ksenia." The home replied, the lights in each room blinking off one by one.

"Elevator requested which floor?"

"Main." Ksenia ordered, combing the braid out of her hair so that it fell around her shoulders in blonde waves.

Out of the Elevators strip windows she could see the flashing party towers, teeming with new pretties, and pulsing with music.

The Elevator dinged, as the doors opened, revealing a new pretty couple, their flash tattoos dancing across their faces in intricate weaved patterns.

"Elevator requested which floor?" the Elevator spoke, as she stepped off and the new pretties stepped on just before it shot up.

A ping sounded in her head as she stepped into her, city issued, smart car. Downloading her destination's coordinate grids into the car's dash, she sighed and sat back in the backseat. Through the tinted windows she could see pretties of all types walking back and forth, stumbling and laughing along the streets of the city.

Classic New Pretty Town, she thought. There was close to no traffic on the streets, considering the fact that the city issued smart cars were among the many new government advancements in the city's technology. Cars that wouldn't explode because they didn't run on as but an alternative was one of the new government heads proud accomplishments, occasionally though, she would come across another car or two, but other than that the only thing she saw was drunk new pretties laughing on the sidewalks and a few chasing one another across the streets with safety fireworks.

The Ping from earlier sounded in her head again.

"Open." She said, tearing her eyes away from the window. A chain message, from her mysterious new friend Bevy, flashed across her eyescreens.

Tagger party tonight at the old showing theatre, from 12;oo to day break. No bubbleheads allowed.

Be there or be geometric.

-Bev

This message ended with Bevy's famous winky emoticon, and a self-trash symbol.

"How efficient." She said, closing the message. However, she was one step ahead of Bevy. She was determined to be at the Tagger mix, a little late she admitted but that would only add to the suspense and mystery of her reasoning for missing a week worth of parties, and it would definitely add to the effect of her latest surge.

"I'll be totally and completely jealous making." She said to herself, smiling.

The car stopped a block away from the old theatre as instructed. Stepping out of the car, not before reprogramming the coordinates, so that it would hide a few blocks away, she began walking.

As she approached the ticket booth, a large guy with long jet black hair and a pretty face stepped from the shadows.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He asked, sticking his hands in the pockets of his long coat. She shrugged; there was a trick to these entries. One you had to know the code and two, you couldn't be too direct.

"A party." She said, nonchalantly.

"Yea?" She nodded. "What kind?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"A secret one." She replied sarcastically, placing her hands on her, almost bare, hips.

His stance wavered a bit. "Oh really."

She nodded again exaggeratedly. "Uh-huh."

"How do you know about it then, you don't look like much." He said, looking her up and down with his dark eyes."

"Maybe, maybe not-" She said stepping closer to him flipping her hair over her shoulder, and tugging on one of the buttons of his jacket.

"-but it is be there or be geometric and uh-"she got closer, her lips an inch from his ear.

"I'm no square."

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading the first Chapter. I was really nervous that no one would and then I didn't know where I could see the reviews until this morning so I didn't think anyone liked it. Haha. Um well, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter as well, I tried to make it longer, and I'm sorry if the dialogue is a little weird, I was trying to get it done so fast. Haha. But um thanks again and let me know what you think.

~Israel

P.S I'm gonna try and put a new chapter up every five days, and if it's up there by day 7 of that week, just know I'm trying to make it extremely awesome. Haha

Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

:Three:

"So, are you gonna let me in or do I have to huff and puff?" She asked winking. Sighing, the pretty boy looked from side to side.

"Give me your arm." Ksenia obeyed and stuck her arm out, wrist up. "You gonna cuff me?", she asked smiling. "No." He said, straight faced, as he stamped her wrist with a tan flesh toned, sideways, figure eight. Genesis. "Entries around back he said, sticking his hands back in his pockets, an impassive glare taking his face back over.

"Thanks." She said, switching away."

Walking around the side of the theatre she couldn't help but wonder about the Genesis symbol that was dissolving itself underneath the skin of her wrist. The tags were different each time of course, but the Genesis sign? To her it seemed too official. This was definitely not a tagger trait.

Brushing it off, she looked for the entrance.

"Now if I were a hidden door, where would I be?", she asked herself, flipping through her eye screen's vision choice selection display. Choosing a combination of thermo and night vision, she stepped back from the wall and looked along its length for a hidden tag or flash of body heat.

"C'mon." She said, squinting and tugging at her lip with her teeth.

Towards the far end of the wall she saw a faint glow of red; the closer she went the stronger it glowed. "A body sensor?" She questioned.

Blinking the thermal night vision away she brushed her fingertips against the brick's surface. Nothing. Slowly she stuck her hand through, and turned her wrist upwards.

A humming sounded and then, with a faint click the section of the building in front of her dissipated, revealing a dim lit stairwell.

Stepping through the opening she started down the steps, ignoring the wall recomposing itself behind her.

Almost immediately she heard the thrumming beat of Gala. The further she went down the louder music grew, until eventually the stairway broke off into a dark hallway. She smiled as she caught a whiff of the traces of sweet smoke that stuck to the hall.

The further she advanced the smokes smell thickened until it hung like a heavy curtain, through which she saw the dancing of strobe lights and masses of colorful half naked bodies pressed against one another dancing. The basement of the old theatre was full of taggers, druggies, rainbow heads, and corners littered with half naked boys and girls all attached at the lips, fingers, arms, and legs.

She smiled taking in the smell of the sweet smoke that filled the air and the stink of spirits that clung to the breath of the theatres solicitors.

Filled with the excitement of the party she almost forgot what she had come for, her surprise.


End file.
